Tales of Blade
by CPO-AE
Summary: A prophecy, unseen by those of the clans. Starclan holds a secret close, knowing that it could be the destruction of all the clans ,but the worst cat Starclan could think of finds out...and only one can save them from annihilation. Discontinued Sorry
1. Thunderclan Cats

_**Thunderclan**_

**Leader: **_Rainstar: Light grey she-cat with brown flecks on face. Jade eyes_

**Deputy: **_Flamepelt: Brown tom with red tinged on his face, Grey eyes __**Apprentice:**__Kupaw_

**Medicine-cat: **_Bluemoon: Light blue she-cat with emerald eyes_

**Warriors:**

_Shimmersky: Calico she-cat with white fur. Brown spots on her right ear, right eye, left cheek, back, paws, and tail tip. shimmering Sapphire eyes. __**Apprentice:**__ Lightpaw_

_Peltnose: Brown tabby tom with bleak brown eyes_

_Whiskerfoot: Very fluffy orange tom with black stripes along his back. Light brown eyes_

_Twilightmoon: Black tom with a large white spot on back. Black eyes. _

_**Apprentice:**__Darkpaw_

_Silvereye: Grey tabby she-cat with one silver eye and one blue eye_

_Whitesnow: White tom with black paws and muzzle. White eyes__** Apprentice:**__Crimsonpaw_

_Brackenpelt:Dark brown tabby tom with distinctive white "W" on forehead.__**Apprentice:**__Tigerpaw_

_**Apprentices:**_

_Tigerpaw: Orange tom with black stripes and crimson eyes_

_Kupaw:Black she-cat with white splotches on face and back. Emerald eyes_

_Crimsonpaw:Lightly crimson colored she-cat with black paws and red eyes_

_Darkpaw:Dark brown tom cat with black muzzle, ligher brown paws and black eyes_

_Lightpaw: White she-cat with blue eyes_

_**Queens**_

_Goldenflame:Lightly golden she-cat with large blue eyes.__**Mate:**__Brackenpelt_

_**1st litter:**__Shimmersky,Petalnoes(deacesed),Bloodfang(Deceased)_

_**Current litter:**__Emeraldkit, moonkit(Deceased)_

_Fernheart: Brown she-cat with white paws. Green eyes. Eldest queen.__** Mate:**__Twilightmoon_

_**1st litter**__: Bluemoon, Flamepelt_

_**2nd litter**__: Darkpaw, Lightpaw_

_**Current litter: **__Basilkit, yellowkit_

_**Kits:**_

_Emeraldkit: Light brown she-cat with white paws and black spot on back. Blue eyes.4 moons_

_Basilkit: Lightly brown tom with white muzzle and black paws. Black eyes 5 moons_

_Yellowkit: Yellow she-cat with brown paws. Green eyes 5 moons_

_**Elders**_

_Old fang: Brown tom with black paws muzzle and ears. _


	2. The story begins

Hello and tahnks for clicking on my Fanfic! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. Erin Hunter does

* * *

All stood silent in the dark and desolate patch of forest. No owl soared, no cricket chirped, But the feeling of dread was thick within the air. This slow and dreadful scene unfolded for many minutes to come, but then a small rabbit dare break it as it hopped through the bramble covered forest floor. With great ease it jumped from bramble patch to bramble patch, stopping only momentarily to loosen it's paw from a snag . Then, that was the end as a small sleek figure burst from a near by shrub and grasped the delicate creature with two powerful paws and pinned it to the bare earth. The rabbit squirmed and squirmed trying to free itself. Then, its jaw opened and gripped the rabbit by it's frail neck and ended it's life. The rabbit fell limp in it's jaws. The Figure dropped the rabbit and crouched down next to it and began to eat it.

Once the rabbit was fully devoured and nothing left, but red bones the figure stood up and began to trod through the forest. Shafts of light were cast n him from the canopy, reveling a light gray pelt , jet black paws and a white muzzle. His eyes where closed shut as he navigated through the silent forest. A scar could be seen over his right eyelid and extended from his forehead to his muzzle. He opened his eyes slowly reveling blood red orbs that glistened like rubies in the pitch black ness. He continued to trod through the forest until a smooth moorland came into view. His pace quickened a bit until he broke into a run.

Once on the moorland he slowed his speed and stopped. His ears pricked up and his gaze drifted around the lonely moorland. Then he took a step forward ,but stopped as he realized the sound of rushing water was near. A purr escaped from his throat. The thought of a fish made his mouth water thinking of the juicy goodness that awaited him.

As he had guessed a river marked a border between the moorland and a swamp land. He crouched eagerly next to the river and stood completely still as his gaze, unblinking, never left the sight of the fast running water. Then his black paw shot into the river and a small fish flew out and landed on the bank. He grabbed the fish by the neck and lifted it up. The fish continued to flop still alive though it lacked what it most needed. He struggled to keep a grip on the fish. Then, it slipped from his jaws and landed next the river. He jumped to try and get it, but made a leap to far and landed in the river. He fought the current furiously, struggling to keep his head above the water He waved his paws wildly though each time he waved his paw it only dragged him under. He gasped for breath but, each time a gulp of water filled his mouth. He strained his eyes to find something to gain hold of. Nothing in sight but the slippery banks and smooth rocks. He continued to struggle till his vision went blank and his body fell limp.

* * *

Sorry!It was horribly written and was short! I am going to continue it though! Sorry for the horribleness

Please no flames!!!


	3. Journey into the Unkown

I want to thank Kaisong and MagicNo333 for reviewing my fanfic. It really help boost my confidence and help me move forward! Thanks SO much! I will add the allegiances to my profile so I can easily update. I shall have Thunderclan up soon and put up the rest of the clans when they are introduced. Oh yeah and I wanted to mention this story takes place in the original clan lands from the book. It happens before Fireheart enters the clan and after Skyclan leaves. Please enjoy!

* * *

Saved by strangers

"_W…where am I_" That was the first thing that he thought when he came to. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to take understand what had happened. There was solid ground beneath him and he could feel the hot sun beating down on his sodden Gray pelt. Scents of the forest where around him and intertwined with it was the scents of many others. Many other cats! He pricked his ears but, did not opened his eyes as mummers and mews surrounded him.

"_Is he dead!?"_ Squeaked one.

"_Probably a Riverclan cat by the looks of him"_ Hissed another

" _He was half drowned when we found him… Obviously he's not of Riverclan" _Meowed another calmly

" _A stupid Windclan cat" _Rasped a hoarse meow

By the sounds of it, there where many cats there surrounding his body. Who exactly where they? Whoever they where, he would have to get away as quickly as possible. Who knows what they where planning to do with him.

He opened his blood red eyes , but the sun quickly blinded him. He sat up quickly and looked around. Mews of surprise rose around him. He warily got to his feet but, tumbled back down to the dust covered floor. He looked around and began to feel dizzy. He staggered back up to his feet and tried to regain composure even with his head violently spinning.

A light blue she-cat made her way to wards him. A bundle of odd smelling leaves in her jaw. She stop no more than a few fox lengths away from him and dropped the leaves. "Please, eat these. They are poppy seeds. They will help you regain your strength" She mewed as her Emerald eyes gazed over his soaked pelt. He lowered his head and sniffed the leaves. The pungent smell was disgusting! He brought his head away from the leaves and curled his lips back in a hiss "No way I'm going to eat those." He didn't like the smell and he couldn't trust these odd strangers. The she-cat sat down and curled her tail around her paws "Who are you" She meowed. He continued to eye the leaves and then, his gaze drifted from one cat to the next. "Who are you?" The she-cat mewed again.

"My name… is Blade" He meowed quietly. The she-cat looked a tad bit satisfied. "Then I take it you're a loner?" She questioned. Blade Nodded " And, may I ask who you are? Or who they are." The she-cat looked a light-Gray she-cat. The light-Gray she-cat rose to her paws and walked towards Blade, stopping a few mouse lengths away from him. "We, are the cats of Thunderclan" She mewed. "One of the four great clans that roam this land. I am Rainstar, Leader of this clan and she…" Her tail flicked towards the blue she-cat "…is Bluemoon our medicine-cat" Bluemoon dipped her head politely towards. A prick of uneasiness came over blade at the gesture. He never felt comfortable in large groups or other cats showing him politeness.

"H…how did I get here" Blade decided to ask. " Shimmersky, one of our warriors, found you washed up on a bank near the edge of our territory. You where lucky you didn't drown." Rainstar meowed. A Calico she-cat stepped forward. Her fur was white though she had a brown spot on her right ear, right eye, left cheek, back, paws and tail tip. " Thought you where dead when I found you" Obviously, she was the one who saved him, Shimmersky. "You must have been pretty mouse-brained to jump into that river" She meowed with a laugh. "Shut-up!" He retorted with a fierce hiss causing Shimmersky to flinch a bit and take a few paces back. Blade glanced away.

"Bluemoon can you take him to your den, he may still be a bit shaken. Flamepelt, you go as well." Rainstar mewed. "Is it really necessary for Flamepelt to come as well" Bluemoon questioned. The Thunderclan leader nodded. "Just cause he's a bit shaken doesn't mean he couldn't be an enemy" Rainstar mewed. She then turned to face the rest of the clan. "All others please return to what you where doing. There is nothing else to see." The rest of the cats began to leave the area, Rainstar as well. Leaving Blade with Bluemoon and a brown tom with red tinged on his face. Obviously this was Flamepelt. Bluemoon beckoned with her tail for Blade to follow. He Reluctantly rose to his paws, taking a minute to steady himself. Flamepelt walked towards him and stood next to him mewing "Are you okay? Do you need help?" Blade turned his head towards the tom. " I'm capable of walking" He hissed and padded towards Bluemoon. When he was a few fox-lengths away Bluemoon stood up and began to lead him.

_I wonder what they want with me…_

* * *

What will happen to Blade now that he is in a strangers camp? find out in the next chapter! I will update ASAP 


	4. Feelings of Change

Thanks for Reading!! Sorry for the late update, I had to add the thunderclan warriors to my profile, I've been obbsessed with Death note( anime) and Have been reading books. I will try to make an update ASAP.Oh and I have all the Thunderclan warriors put on my Profile. I put them on my profile for easy accsess. I will update the other three clans eventually.

* * *

Mixed feelings

With a dizzy head and heavy paw steps Blade followed Bluemoon through the camp, bristling with cats. Blade's pelt prickled with a bit of uneasiness. Living the life of a solitary loner made him feel comfortable without any other cats around. He hated sharing tongues with others. Even begin around them made him feel uncomfortable. He decided it would be best to shake that off for the time begin. He would have to deal with it until they let him go. He let his red gaze drift slowly around the camp taking in his surroundings. Before he knew it, Bluemoon disappeared in drapes of lichen, flicking her tail for him to follow. He slid through the lichen and looked around

It rather small den. Many crevice and holes around it, brimming with bitter smelling leaves and berries. Blade wrinkled his nose in distaste. Bluemoon flicked her tail towards a open area in the den

"Rest here, Blade" She instructed and Blade did is he was told. Laying on the ground with his paws tucked neatly underneath him. He felt a little less dizzy but, still felt uneasy. He could fell two pairs of eyes set on him, almost burning through his pelt. He tensed, keeping his fur lying flat. No way was he going to show these clan cats his uneasiness. It just wasn't his nature. He let his gaze drift around the den.

"Have you been a loner all your life?" Flamepelt's deep mew broke the silence in the den.

Blade looked up towards the tom. " All my life… I never knew my parents…"

Flamepelt eyes him with a certain curiosity in his eyes. "Then, how did you fend when you where a kit?"

"I fended for myself. I hunted, red and protected myself for as long as I can remember" Blade answered coolly as if none of it at all phased him.

Bluemoon and Flamepelt's eyes lit with amazement and a hint of admiration for the young tom. "How many moons have you been fending for yourself?" Bluemoon spoke up. His age was very hard to tell by his appearance, He appeared to be young ,but he had a very strong build like that of a senior warrior.

"I'm 11 moons of age…Why do you ask?" Blade mewed with uneasiness by these cats curiosity

"You appear to be a lot older" Replied Flamepelt. " Your still so young yet, you have the build of a senior warrior"

"Yet you end up half drown in a river" Purred Bluemoon with a bit of laughter.

Blade glanced away from the two cats. This talk was making him a bit uneasy. "Flamepelt…are you a warrior…or…what are you?" He asked desperately attempting to change the standing subject.

Flamepelt flicked his tail back and forth. "I'm the deputy of Thunderclan" He mewed proudly.

"…Deputy…?" Blade mewed. This was all confusing to him.

"The deputy is almost.., like begin second in command. I help the leader and if the leader lose their nine lives I become the new leader" Flamepelt explained to the grey loner.

"oh…wait?! Did you say nine lives?" Blade mewed keeping back a screech of surprise.

"Yes," Bluemoon mewed. " A leader receives nine lives from starclan." Almost instantly after that she continued. "Starclan are our warrior ancestors. When a cat dies they hunt with Starclan. Only leaders and Medicine-cats ever speak with Starclan."

Blade looked a little confused by all this information. "You lost me" He mewed quietly. "Can you please explain… a little more , like how the clans work, or more on this Starclan." Obviously this was very intriguing to Blade.

* * *

After a long time of explaining it was about sunhigh . Flamepelt and Bluemoon have explained everything from clan standings, Starclan, The warrior code and the four clans.

"Well, I best head to the warrior den for the night." Flamepelt mewed to Bluemoon. "I'm guessing you'll be heading back to your original life? Eh, Blade" The tom mewed with a calm tone.

Blade took a moment to answer "Yes, I guess I have over stayed my welcome." He mewed. _Even if I was brought here without a word_. He thought sourly.

Bluemoon nodded "You should have regained your strength, or do you still feel water logged?" She mewed

"No, I felt fine hours ago…" He muttered under his breath. He then heaved himself to his paws and dipped his head politely. "It was nice speaking with you." Without even listening for a reply Blade trotted out of the den, stopping only to look back into the depths of the den, two sets of looming eyes watching him. He blinked gratefully and padded out of camp… back into his forest home.

* * *

Curled beneath an Ash tree, as far away from the camp as possible while staying in the area of the forest, was Blade. His sleep was not that of gentle relaxing dreams. He was withering frantically and kicking in his sleep.

He was running, running in the darkness. Lost in it's eerie silence and foreboding. He meowed loudly trying to find something, someone, anyone! He skidded to a halt when a silhouetted cat figure stood many fox lengths away. Relive spread over Blade and he ran as fast as he could but, the figure never came any closer. Flustered he picked up his speed. Then a dip was ahead, he skidded at the right moment and peered down over into the dip. A small area surrounded by bramble walls. A giant rock loomed in it's center and small dens surrounded a clearing. Blade's eyes flew open wide. _The camp_! He yowled in his head. He jumped down and padded into the camp. The camp was filled with Thunderclan cats. None seemed to notice him. But, he felt the foreboding vanish, the insecurity melt away.

"_Home…" _Was whispered into Blade's ear by a hoarse mew. He spun around but, no one their. He called out a mew for the cat who murmured but, no answer.

Awoke with a jolt, Blade found himself in the reality. He blinked away the sleep from his eyes. It was still night. Blade rested his head on his paws. His mind still buzzing from his dream. He had never had a dream like that before.

"_Go…Home"_ Murmured the hoarse mew. Blade looked around. Once again no sign of any living creature. Maybe… his dream had meaning

_No_ Blade thought sternly. _I was just a dream… nothing else._

Yet, Blade could not shake the feeling. When he was speaking with Bluemoon and Flamepelt, he felt safe, happy. Yet, now, alone, he felt insecure and lonely. He shoved those thoughts out of his mind as he drifted back into a deep slumber, undisturbed by dreams.

* * *

What will Blade do now? Will he leave his life of a loner, what he has been used to every since he was a kit, or shall he join Thunderclan? Find out in the Next Chapter: Decison that will change it all 


	5. Fang

. SORRY!! I havn't updated in forever cuz' I'm lazy XD I'll continue to update as often as I can!

* * *

The sun peeked over the canopy of the forest, birds twittered their soft tunes and the soft humming of bugs buzzed around. The smell of the morning tinged the air, as dew glistened on new leaves. A large gray, muscular pelt trotted through the forest, red eyes glistening before the path in front of him. He parted his jaw, rows of sharp teeth glistening in the soft light. Scents entered his mouth, drawing him closer to the Thunderclan camp. His pelt bristled with a new feeling, acceptance. He had felt like a loner most of his life, but felt accepted in the Thunderclan camp. Today, he decided he would join Thunderclan, it seemed like it would be very interesting.

Thunderclan's camp was only a few fox-lengths away, nestled in a small dip in the forest, bracken walls surrounding it. He could see the Thunderclan cats, leaving and entering camp, running and playing. It seemed like they where happy… A faint smile appeared on Blade's face for a mere moment, but vanished. He slowly made his descent and padded towards the entrance, noticing Flamepelt standing near the entrance.

"Ah!" Flamepelt exclaimed and padded towards Blade. "I see you've returned…" He gave a sly smile and padded towards the entrance, disappearing in the bracken. Blade gave his ears a slight twitch and padded through the entrance.

"So…I see your back." Mewed a sly voice as he entered the camp. He turned his head a saw a calico she-cat step forward, blue eyes glowing bright. Blade gave his tail an annoyed flick, remembering her as the cat who saved him from nearly drowning.

"So." He mewed hotly and padded away without hearing her response. He quickly followed the thinning scent, that Flamepelt left behind and came to RainStar's den. He could hear their voices, faintly like a mummer in the darkened den. He padded in slowly and quietly, staying out of sight and scent, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Hmm…. I thought that much.." Mewed the quite voice of RainStar.

"Yes, he seemed to be at ease when we spoke to him… He must have decided." Flamepelt meowed in response.

"I hope…" She sighed. "Blade…we know your listening, come out, don't act shy." A small purr of laughter rumbled in Flamepelt's throat. Blade padded out of his dark hiding spot giving a half-humored laugh.

"Sorry…I just, didn't know if you wanted to speak with me yet…" he was cut off.

"Well do you think spying is much better." RainStar humored. "Anyways, what is the reason you came her?" She asked, her whiskers twitching slightly.

Blade gave a small sigh. "I came…" He stopped with a small gulp. This was harder than swallowing a ball of fur. "To ask if I could… Join Thunderclan." He blurted out at last.

RainStar and Flamepelt smiled. "Of course you can…" Purred RainStar. " I would be truly honored if you would join Thunderclan." Her jade green eyes seemed to shine with joy.

Blade gave a smile. "Thanks…" he purred giving his tail a grateful flick. "And, I'll be starting as a warrior? Right?"

RainStar gave a small nod. "Yes. And you will receive a new name." She mewed, and rose to her paws and padded out of the den. Blade turned and followed her out, Flamepelt not far behind. RainStar jumped onto a large rock in the center of the camp. "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the High rock for a Clan Ceremony!" Her yowl rang through the camp.

The cats began to gather around the rock where Rainstar sat. Blade blinked his eyes. So many cats. The cats seemed to eye him, making Blade shrink away, averting his eyes from their stares. RainStar looked at her clan. "Cats of Thunderclan! Yesterday, we met a cat by the name of Blade. Today, he has decided to join Thunderclan, and we will accept him with open paws." She yowled. Cats murmured among themselves, looking back and forth between their leader and Blade.

"I call upon Starclan to look upon this cat. I know they will see him as a worthy cat , and understand why I chose him to join Thunderclan. From this day forth, Blade the loner shall be know as BladeFang the Thunderclan warrior. Tonight he shall sit a silent Vigil, and no cat will dare invade out camp with him on guard." She yowled. Then, the clan began to chant loudly, 'BladeFang! BladeFang!' BladeFang gave a small smile, feeling accepted into the clan for once.

The clan cats began to disperse in their own directions. Some cats gave him smiles, some congratulated him. He loved this feeling, it made him feel…warm and fuzzy on the inside. _I could get used to this!_


	6. Battle in Cold blood

The moon began it's ascended into the black sky. The stars where strewn across the sky, casting down small shafts of light into the Thunderclan camp. The cats began to make their ways into their dens, but BladeFang sat near the entrance, flicking his red eyes back and forth, being as vigilant as possible. He heard a small mew, turned his head towards the sound. A small brown she-cat with blue eyes started at him, with a smile on her face, obviously a young kit. BladeFang gave a small smile towards her and she gave a happy mew. A large golden she-cat nudged the kit back into the nursery.

"Come on Emeraldkit. It's time to go to sleep." Mewed the mother cat. The kit gave a small nod and disappeared into the nursery. BladeFang turned his head forward once more and stretched his jaws in a large yawn.

--

Night seemed to drag on for what felt like a life time to BladeFang. Nothing seemed to stir, only the faint scent of prey caught his nose every so often. He gave a small sigh, wishing he could curl up and fall asleep, but would not. He gave his ears a small twitch, listening closely to the small sounds that twittered aimlessly in the darkened forest. Something caught his ear, a rustle, shifting in the forest. Near the entrance? Was it nothing? Should he sound the alarm? He parted his jaws, taking in a deep breath, catching an odd scent. He crept towards the entrance, narrowing his eyes, watching for any movement.

Then, like a streak of lighting, a large black tom leapt on to BladeFang's back, pinning his down beneath him. BladeFang yowled in surprise, his voice ringing through the camp, the warriors begging to stir. BladeFang wriggled in vain. The tom fastened razor sharp teeth on BladeFang's neck, and BladeFang twisted his head around and barely nipped at the tom's face. Suddenly, dark forms flooded into camp. Hissing and spitting sounded everywhere.

"ShadowClan!" He heard a Thunderclan cat yowl in anger, and the camp exploded in a war.

BladeFang managed a paw free and hooked a claw on the tom's nose. The tom hissed and slammed a large paw on BladeFang's head, causing a giddy feeling to overwhelm him, and a surging pain erupt in his shoulder as teeth once again met the wound. Blood seeped into his grey fur, and full pressure was applied to the wound. Suddenly, a cat with a flame colored pelt crashed into the large tom and bowled him over away from BladeFang.

"Go! Help the queens! I'll handle him!" Shouted Flamepelt as he held down BladeFang's attacker. BladeFang jumped to his paws and nodded in thanks. He sped off towards the nursery, where Goldenflame and Fernheart where keeping a warrior away from the entrance to the nursery. BladeFang leapt onto the warriors back and clawed deep into his back. The warrior whipped around making BladeFang lose his balance and fall onto the ground next to him, but he got up without a moment's notice and sliced his claws down the warriors forehead, sending the intruder dashing into the forest, fleeing.

Goldenflame and Fernheart gave him a warm, thankful smile. "Thank you BladeFang…We owe you big time.." They purred in unison.

BladeFang smiled back ",Don't mention it…Glad I could help." He purred and turned around, running back into the heart of the war. He spotted Flamepelt sending two warriors fleeing with their tails between their legs, and RainStar tussling with a large black she-cat. Bluemoon stood guard in the Elders den, lashing out at any ShadowClan cat that came near.

"Retreat!" He heard the black she-cat yowl as she broke away from Rainstar's grip and flee, the rest of ShadowClan following behind her.

BladeFang watched as Flamepelt and two other warriors sped after the cats, chasing them as far away as possible. He gave a small smile, glad to know it was over and everyone was fine. He sat down, and began to lick his blood matted fur as Bluemoon began to treat the cats with the worst wounds. Then, a loud wail, stricken with fear and worry echoed through the camp. BladeFang jumped to his paws, and sped off towards the source of the sound.

XD Cliffie! Had fun with this chappie! I'll update a.s.a.p cuz' I know everyone hates a cliffie! See ya soon and Thanks for reading!


	7. Lost sorrow

BladeFang raced through the camp, guided by the ringing of the horrific cry. He burst into a den, where the moon cats small pillars of light, and forms shifted in the darkness. Small scared and whimpering noises where heard in the corner. BladeFang crept forward slowly hearing small comforting mews.

"Goldenflame… It's okay…Calm down." He heard the voice on Rainstar mew, trying to calm a fretting queen.

BladeFang crept a little closer, not wanting to be a disturbance, but wanting to know what was so troubling.

"Shhh… Calm down, and eat some poppy seeds. It'll all be fine…" Mewed Bluemoon as she nudged some seeds towards Goldenflame and giving the queen a calming lick. The queen shivered below the forms of several cats.

"No!" Goldenflame yowled. "It's not okay! Emeraldkit is missing! Nothing is okay…It's horrible… She was my only kit who survived this Leafbare…" Her sorrowed cry made BladeFang's blood run cold as ice.

"Please…rest," Rainstar urged. "We will do everything we can to find her… The gathering is in two moon rises… I'll speak with Shadowclan then."

"Alright…but please bring her back safely, I don't trust Shadowclan, so please bring her back quickly." She pleaded as Bluemoon pushed the poppy seeds closer to calm her frayed nerves. She lapped them up quickly, then rested her head in her paws, flicking her tail for them to go. "I want to be alone right now…If that's all right."

Bluemoon and Rainstar nodded and backed away from the queen before turning around and walking out of the den. BladeFang followed after them, keeping his head low well thinking to himself.

"BladeFang." He heard Rainstar mew, breaking him away from his thoughts. He turned towards the leader and nodded his head. " I want you to lead patrols across the Shadowclan border for the next moon." She issued. "We will speak with Shadowclan at the gathering, that is only two moonrises away now, but we must make sure they never pull the same trick. They must know we are not to be messed with." She mewed firm and sternly. She then padded away and into her den.

BladeFang gave a slight nod as she walked away. He gave a slight sigh and headed back to the warriors den, curling up in a nest he had been designated. He let his red gaze drift across the forms of the other sleeping warriors, as his mind fell into deep thought.

_What does Shadowclan want with Emeraldkit? He thought bitterly before slipping away into nightmare filled sleep._

_Sorry, I put this chapter up late, and it was short and dry of good description. I started a new fic and did a one shot and have been playing a new game…This chapter was rushed…sorry._


End file.
